Nahuatl
The Nahuatl are the enigmatic, ancient creation of the Xythyr to fight their wars against the Chai. Wielding the arcane technologies of their creators, the serpent warriors of the Nahuatl forge a path through the stars, exterminating those that they view as abberant to the Xythyr's wishes. The Nahuatl are the most technologically advanced race in the galaxy, aside from the Chai, due to the technology imparted upon them by their extinct masters. With the ability to shackle the stars themselves to their will, the Nahuatl are near unassailable when roused to battle. Their homeworld is unknown to the galaxy, however rumors have been whispered by explorers of a monstrous temple structure floating through space. They are just rumors, of course . . . Government The Nahuatl are governed by Ancient Priest-Lords, some as old as the younger races themselves. Each Priest-Lord presides over an entire Temple World, their immense intellect spent furthering the goals of their dead masters. Below the Priest-Lords are the High-Priests, similar in form to their masters yet younger and open minded. It is they whom govern the worlds of the Nahuatl, organizing and administrating the endless power of the Nahuatl. Under the High-Priests are the Lesser-Priests, or simply Priests, each devoted to a specific Temple Complex. They are the regional leaders of the Nahuatl Empire, bringing the word of the High-Priests to the lower castes. Many are indebted to a Priest-Lord as attendents, a title held in high regard. When a time of dire need arises the Priest-Lords will communicate telepathically through the void, discussing what to do on the matter. After the notoriously long contemplation, the Priest-Lords will decide on a course of action which would filter down to the Lesser-Priests whom would impart the orders to the Warleaders and Chieftains under their command whom would act upon it accordingly. Technology Nahuatl Technology is all based on or completely Xythyr technology, developed by the ancient race for their Warrior Slaves to combat Chai. To many of the younger Races, namely humans, Nahuatl technology appears almost as magic, stars slaves to the very vessels of the Nahuatl. Due to their advanced technology, the Nahuatl use variety a Energy weaponry and brutal close quarters weaponry. The Nahuatl are famous for their use of anti-grav technology and powerful ship-based weaponry. The most common powersource used by the Nahuatl are miniature stars shackled into place with powerful anti-grav generators. Weaponry Solar Lance - The Solar Lance is a standard, ship based weapon used by the Nahuatl Temple-Ships. By focussing the energy of one of the Solar Reactors, the Solar Lance is able to project a beam of light capable of melting through armor and super structure. Star Mortar - The Star Mortar is a miniature star shackled within a ring turret. When firing, the Star Mortar projects it's might in the form of a great pulse of thermonuclear fire. The Star Mortar is especially effective against shielding, the pulse of radiation ruining the molecular structure of energy shields. Black Hole Generator - A Black Hole Generator is a unique weapon devised by the ancient Xythyr to combat the immense ships deployed by their Chai opponents. By triangulating a point in space, a Warship can alter gravity in a position in space, pulling in everything nearby. Supernova Projector - The Supernova Projector is a powerful ship based weapon designed to target capital ships. By detonating one of the stars within the multiple Solar Reactors, the resulting energy can be projected outwards in a blast of primordial energy, ripping apart everything in it's path. Solar Ray Projector - The Solar Ray Projector is a close-up weapons system designed to target small attack craft such as fighters. By projecting pulses of Solar energy, the Weapon Emplacement can tear apart lightly armored vessels assailing a Temple Complex with relative ease. Tachyon Bombard - The Tachyon Bombard is a horrifying, capital-ship bourne weapon of mass destruction. Through arcane technologies, the projector places the point of origin inside the enemy vessel itself. As the tachyon pulse, seemingly moving backwards in time, returns to the projector it rips the vessel apart from the inside-out, ignoring shielding and armor as if nothing was there. Weapons Starblades - Starblades are the ubiquitous weaponry used by the Nahuatl warrior caste. Coming in all shapes and sizes, most recognizably as long bladed spears, the Starblade contains a energy core capable of projecting bolts of light to strike foes down from a distance. Gravatic Shields - Gravatic Shields are portable shielding devices that produce gravatic fields that deflect incoming arms fire. Due to the gravatic field's distortion of the gravity around it, rays of light deflecting to form an image resembling a circular shield used by warriors in early human history. Larger scale, full body versions of Gravatic shielding have been seen, most notably used by Temple Guard. Celestial Array - A Celestial Array is the blanket term for the Nahuatl weapon platforms seen supporting Nahuatl warriors on the field. The Celestial Array is most commonly seen as a ring, as are most larger weaponry of Xythyr design, with a central mass of energy bound within the center. Chronos Projector - The Chronos Projector is a form of field weaponry seen employed by the higher Warrior Castes of the Nahuatl, most notably being the Solar Warriors. Supported over the shoulder, the maw of the weapon releases a pulse of energy that temporarily distorts time in the affected area. Galvanatic Engine - The Galvanatic Engine is a arcane device used by the Nahuatl caste to incapacitate foes for later sacrifice. By releasing a directed electric charge into a target, the muscles of the afflicted individual spasm uncontrollably, swiftly shutting the entire musculature system down. Voltaic Engine - The Voltaic Engine is a copy of the Galvanatic Engine on a larger, non-portable scale. Mounted on Celestial Array weapon platforms, the Voltaic Engine releases bolts of electrical energy that shorts out the nervous system of it's targets. Found to be effective even against armoured vehicles, the Voltaic Engine is rightly feared by those who have raised the Nahuatl's ire. Military The Nahuatl Military is based on a core of warriors, each bred for battle. The Serpetine warriors of the Nahuatl serve under the Priests or Warleaders whom lead them into battle. Each temple complex has a tight knit group of spawn brothers, each pledged by blood to serve their Priest in battle with fearless strength of will. Although not properly organized like an ordinary Military, the Nahuatl Military involves a complex system of sub-Castes which each warrior belongs to. *Serpent Warrior - The standard level Warrior, most commonly containing newly spawned Warriors and brash Line Officers known for their ferocious will. They are characterized by their mishmash of dull, multi-alloy warplate and their multi-toned blue plumage. *Lunar Warriors - Lunar Warriors are a caste specializing in strong defensive tactics and an almost suicidal fervor in holding a position. They are characterized by their stark, unadorned silver warplate and their chromatic plumage. *Solar Warriors - Solar Warriors are a caste of elite shock troops specializing in brutal, close quarters assaults. They are characterized by their bright plumage, their highly decorative gold armor, and their famous, snarling warmasks. *Temple Warriors - The Temple Warriors are the elite of the elite within the Military Caste, each personally assigned by a Priest or Warleader to serve as their blood bound Bodyguard. They are characterized by their skeleton esque warpaint, obsidian armor, their infamous gold embossed halos, and their unique personal energy fields. Nahuatl Physiology The Nahuatl are a unique species of proclaimed "Snake Men", having the upper body similar to a bipedal organism but with the lower body of a serpent. This alone gives the Nahuatl extreme mobility in all areas, especially in the tight corridors and thin causeways of their temple cities. Their skull best resembles that of an Earth pit-viper, with an elongated snout and eyes located relatively forward on the head. Every Nahuatl, wether he be Warrior, Labourer, or Priest bred, also has plumage jutting from the back of their scalp, with a variety of colors subject to change based on the specific organism's caste, as well as retractable fangs envenomed in neurotoxens capable of bringing down a full grown Akir. Each caste also has a feature unique to their genetic monikers. For example, the Priest Caste commonly has a frill that projects when angered or threatened, while the Warrior Caste tend to have far more elaborate plumage and a distinct snout. The long, serpentine tail that forms the lower body of the Nahuatl is a powerful apendage capable of propelling the Nahuatl at an alarming rate, with bursts of speed reaching up to 40 miles per hour. Philosophy The Nahuatl Philosophy is a unique one completely based on the will of their extinct Xythyr masters. Ancient codexes written by the Xythyr are read and interpretted by the Priest Caste. With these orders, the Nahuatl expand into the stars to collect Xythyr technology and undertake assaults on previously Xythyr worlds to cleanse them of their new inhabitants corrupting their worlds. Although not specifically aggressive to the other races of the galaxy, many Nahuatl, especially the Warrior caste, view the young races as failed experiments by the Xythyr that must be cleansed. Category:Nations/Races Category:The Nahuatl